pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of the Tower
Battle of the Tower is the twelfth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 10/2/2016. Story Ben and Gwen arrive into Shalour City, spotting the large Tower of Mastery in the distance. Ben and Gwen run towards the railing, as they see the Tower of Mastery on an island in the middle of the ocean. Gwen: Wow! The Tower of Mastery! Ben: The sight of my next gym battle! Now, how do we get over there? Gwen: Doofus! We have to surf out there, or find another way to get there. Maybe a boat goes over there. Ben: Hey, is that? Gwen looks down at the beach, as they spot Max fishing on the shore. Ben and Gwen run down, heading towards him. Ben & Gwen: Grandpa! Max looks over, and chuckles in excitement. Max: Hey there, kids! You finally made it! Gwen: How’d you get here before us? Ben: Duh! He flew here! Max: Heh-he, not quite. Come out, Xylene! Max opens a Pokéball, choosing Xylene the Lapras. It lands in the water, splashing around playfully. Xylene: La! Gwen: Ha! A Lapras! Ben: Awesome! You think you can give us a ride over to the Tower? I’m ready to challenge the gym leader. Max: Well, I don’t see why not. I can visit my old friend and rival Gurkinn. He’s the gym leader. Ben: Not for long! His granddaughter, Korrina, is inheriting the title! And I’m going to have my rematch with her! Max: (Suspicious) Really, now? Well, if she’s as strong as my grandkids, then this will be one heck of a battle! Xylene, old girl. You think you can handle these kid along with me? Xylene: La! Max, Ben and Gwen climb onto Xylene, as it surfs along the water. Gwen: So, how do people get to the Shalour Gym usually? Max: Oh, that’ll be a sight to behold. Usually, when the tide goes down, it creates a sand trail that leads straight to it. Xylene makes it to the Tower of Mastery, them all getting off it. Max returns Xylene, as they head toward the doorway. Three Forever Knights stand guarding the door, it being closed. Ben: You creeps again! Let me through! Knight 1: No one is to disturb our commander. He is ensuring his position as gym leader as we speak. Gwen: Uh, in case you hadn’t heard, Korrina is to become the gym leader. Knight 2: Not if our commander has anything to say about it. Knight 3: Let’s drive these annoying brats off. Go! The Knights throw their Pokéballs, choosing Gurdurr, Throh and Sawk. Ben: I’m definetely not letting you have your way. Go, Frankenstrike! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Frankenstrike the Raichu. Frankenstrike: Raichu! Gwen: Used another stone, did you? No matter! Go, Espurr! Gwen throws her Pokéball, choosing Espurr. Espurr: Espurr! Max: Since there’s three of them, I guess I should lend a hand. Vilgax, go! Max throws a Pokéball, choosing Vilgax the Octillery. Its suction cups are large, indicating it is Male. Vilgax: Octillery! Knight 1: So you want a fight, huh? Go! Max: Vilgax, use Constrict! Vilgax hops into the air, as Throh reaches for it. Vilgax wraps its tentacles around Throh, stopping it in his tracks. Gurdurr forms Rock Throw, launching the rocks at them. Gwen: Espurr, use Confusion! Espurr uses Confusion, stopping the rocks in the air. Espurr then uses Confusion on Gurdurr, launching it back and defeating it. Sawk charges at Frankenstrike with Karate Chop, as Frankenstrike maneuvers its tail around, blocking the strike. Static shocks Sawk, paralyzing it. Ben: Gotcha! Frankenstrike’s ability is Static! Now, show off your new Iron Tail! Frankenstrike’s tail glows like iron, as he spins around, striking Sawk with Iron Tail, defeating it. Max: Seems like I’m slacking compared to you two. Vilgax, use Octazooka! Vilgax, still Constricted onto Throh, blasts Throh with a inky water blast. Throh is defeated, as the Knights return their Pokémon. Ben: Now, let’s show those metal heads what we’re made of! Frankenstrike! Use Thunderbolt! Frankenstrike fires Thunderbolt, drawn by their metal. They are electrocuted, as they drop. Max: A little excessive there. Ben: I’m not wasting time here! I have a gym leader to fight! Inside the Tower, Korrina and Lucario are staring down Cyrus of the Forever Knights and his Pangoro. Gurkinn is standing off to the side. Cyrus: Surrender, girl! You are no match for the true heir to the Shalour Gym! Korrina: Get real! Grandpa was never going to give it over to you anyway! Cyrus: I have been training under you for years, Gurkinn, and this is what you do?! I am a follower of the order of the King’s brother from 3,000 years ago! Gurkinn: Perhaps, but your arrogance is what your problem is. You expect everything to be handed to you, just because you’ve been my apprentice for so long. Cyrus: I expect it because I am stronger than a weak little girl! Korrina: Then prove it, then! Beat me! Lucario, use Power-Up Punch! Cyrus: Sky Uppercut! Lucario charges in, fist glowing in an orange powered aura. Pangoro charges forward with a blue fist Sky Uppercut, as the two collide. They stalemate for a moment, as Lucario pushes through, striking Pangoro and shooting it back. Cyrus: Focus Blast! Korrina: Dodge it, and use Aura Sphere! Pangoro forms an orange energy sphere, throwing it. Lucario jumps up and dodges, as it charges a blue energy sphere in its hands. Lucario fires Aura Sphere, hitting Pangoro hard, defeating it. Cyrus: Impossible! Gurkinn: You have lost. Cyrus: No! I refuse! Ben: Hey, tin head! Ben, Gwen and Max run in, surrounding him. Korrina: Ben! Gurkinn: Max, you old Vulpix! Max: Good to see you as well, Gurkinn. This guy giving you trouble? Gurkinn: Nonsense. He was simply leaving. Cyrus scowls, as he stomps off, pushing past Ben. Cyrus: You have made a mistake, defying the Forever Knights. Cyrus storms off, as Ben turns to Korrina. Ben: Alright! Now that that’s out of the way, we can have our battle! Korrina: Ha! You’re ready right off the bat, huh? But so am I! Grandpa, mind acting as referee? Gurkinn: Yes, yes, very well. Gwen: By the way, what’s that statue? Gwen points up, at the statue of Lucario, it looking different than the usual one. Korrina: That’s a Mega Lucario! Long ago, our ancestors had the ability to evolve Lucario even further, into a more powerful state. However, the way to do so has been lost throughout the generations. Ben: Blah, blah! Let’s battle already! Korrina: Ha! You’re on! End Scene Ben and Korrina stand on opposite sides of the field, as Gurkinn stands in the referee box. Gwen and Max sit in the bleachers. Max: So, I finally get to see Ben in an official match. Gwen: He’s okay, I guess. His battle against Grant would’ve been better. He got a good butt kicking for the most part. Gurkinn: This will be a three on three battle, with no time limit! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to battle! Also, only the challenger can make substitutions! Korrina: Alright, Ben. You ready for my first official battle as gym leader? Ben: I think you mean your first official loss as gym leader. Korrina: Now don’t forget! I beat you before! And it’s time to do it again! Go, Mienfoo! Korrina throws a Pokéball, choosing Mienfoo. Mienfoo: Mien! Ben: Go, Kickin Hawk! Ben throws the Great Ball, choosing Kickin Hawk. Kickin Hawk: Hawlucha! Korrina: Mienfoo, go for Force Palm! Ben: Block it with Karate Chop! Mienfoo’s palm glows white, as Kickin Hawk’s arm glows white. The two dash in, exchanging a barrage of Force Palm and Karate Chop. The two attacks strike each other, knocking the other back. Gwen: Whoa! That was such a barrage of hits! I’m surprised that Kickin Hawk’s not paralyzed! Max: Most likely its ability. Hawlucha can have the ability Limber, which protects them from being paralyzed. Korrina: Let’s keep up the pace! Mienfoo, use Drain Punch! Mienfoo dashes in, fist encased in a green sphere of energy. Drain Punch strikes Kickin Hawk, as green orbs of energy fly out of Kickin Hawk, being absorbed into Mienfoo. Ben: Huh. Not bad. Kickin Hawk, use Flying Press! Korrina: Block it with Swift! Kickin Hawk leaps into the air, opening its wings out. It is covered in a white outline, as it dives stomach first at Mienfoo. Mienfoo swings its arm, releasing a stream of Swift stars up, hitting Kickin Hawk as it falls. Flying Press strikes Mienfoo, sending it flying back. Ben: Now for the finishing move! Aerial Ace! Kickin Hawk dashes in, talons glowing blue. It slashes through Mienfoo, defeating it. Korrina: No way! Gurkinn: Mienfoo is unable to battle. The winner is Hawlucha! Ben: Nice! That’s the way to do it, Kickin Hawk! Kickin Hawk: Hawluch! Korrina: (Returns Mienfoo) Not bad. But how will you handle this one?! Go, Machoke! Korrina throws a Pokéball, choosing Machoke. Machoke: Machoke! Korrina: Brick Break, let’s go! Ben: Hi Jump Kick! Machoke charges forward, hand glowing orange as it goes for a Brick Break chop. Kickin Hawk swings its knee forward, it glowing orange as it strikes Brick Break. An explosion occurs, Kickin Hawk shooting into the air. Ben: Right in position! Kickin Hawk! Use Flying Press! Korrina: Block it! Thunder Punch! Ben: What?! Machoke’s fist sparks with electricity, as Kickin Hawk falls at Machoke with Flying Press. Machoke strikes Kickin Hawk with Thunder Punch, electrocuting and defeating it. Gurkinn: Hawlucha is unable to battle! The winner is Machoke! Korrina: Alright! That’s the way, Machoke! Ben: (Returns Kickin Hawk) Huh. Well, I guess it’s time. To fight brawn with brains! Go, Brainstorm! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Brainstorm the Kadabra. It has a long mustache, revealing it is Male. Brainstorm: Kadabra! Gwen: How’d he evolve Brainstorm if it couldn’t attack? Max: Sounds like he does a lot of training. That you miss. Gwen: (Envious) He’s always doing that. Evolving Pokémon behind my back. I’ve only evolved Braixen so far. Ben: Brainstorm, fire a Psybeam! Korrina: Machoke, block it with a Rock Tomb! Machoke forms several boulders around it, as Brainstorm holds his spoon up. He fires a blue energy beam with yellow and purple rings in it, them breaking through the Rock Tomb and hitting Machoke. Machoke stumbles around, confused. Korrina: Machoke! Snap out of it! Gwen: Now’s your chance, Ben! Ben: Alright, Brainstorm! Use Charge Beam! Brainstorm’s head sparks with electricity, as he shoots a beam of yellow electricity from his head, it electrocuting Machoke. Machoke drops to the ground, defeated. Gurkinn: Machoke is unable to battle! The winner is Kadabra! Brainstorm: Kadabra! Korrina: (Returns Machoke) Alright. Now I’m serious! Let’s go! Lucario! Korrina throws her Pokéball, choosing Lucario. Lucario: Huh-rah! Ben: This is the battle we’ve been waiting for. Go! Use Psybeam! Korrina: Aura Sphere! Brainstorm fires Psybeam, as Lucario fires Aura Sphere. Aura Sphere pushes through, heading straight towards Brainstorm. Ben: Teleport! Brainstorm Teleports, dodging the Aura Sphere. Korrina: Lucario! Sense its location, then hit it with Bone Rush! Lucario closes its eyes, its sensory bundles raised up. Lucario then forms an aura bone, as it dashes to the side, appearing in front of Brainstorm as he appears. Lucario strikes Brainstorm several times, defeating it. Gurkinn: Kadabra is unable to battle! The winner is Lucario! Korrina: Yes! Excellent shot, Lucario! Ben: (Returns Brainstorm) Alright. Time to win. Go! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Bullfrag. Bullfrag: Frogadier! Korrina: Aw! Not a rematch with Fasttrack? Ben: Nope! I’m going with my ace to counter yours! Let’s start, with Water Pulse! Bullfrag forms a water sphere, throwing it. Korrina: Well, that’s fine with me! Lucario, Aura Sphere! Lucario fires an Aura Sphere, it hitting and negating Water Pulse. Lucario then uses Metal Sound, the metallic screech hitting Bullfrag, it holding its ears. Gwen: Which move is that? Max: Metal Sound. It lowers Special Defense. So if that Aura Sphere ever hits, Korrina: Now, let’s get our power up! Lucario, Power-Up Punch! Ben: Double Team! Lucario charges in with Power-Up Punch, as Bullfrag forms several clones, littering the field. Lucario closes its eyes, sensing Bullfrag’s aura, and dashes in at it. Bullfrag Bounces into the air, Power-Up Punch missing and the clones disappearing. Ben: Oh, man! Korrina: That defensive tactic won’t work here! Now, Aura Sphere! Ben: (Anxious) Then how about this?! Bullfrag, use Lick! Bullfrag flips, and shoots its tongue while upside down. Lucario forms an Aura Sphere, as Lick whips across its face, it groaning in disgust. It moves its hands to wipe its face, the Aura Sphere dissipating. Bullfrag then spins and dives at Lucario, going feet first for Bounce. Bullfrag lands on Lucario, then Bounces off, the force blowing Lucario to the ground. Korrina: Wow! What strength! Lucario, Power-Up Punch! Lucario gets up instantly, and charges in, appearing in front of the landing Bullfrag. Lucario strikes Bullfrag with Power-Up Punch, sending Bullfrag tumbling back. Bullfrag struggles to get up. Max: Hm. That’s not good. Gwen: Come on, Bullfrag! You can do it! Ben: We need Water Pulse to hit. Bullfrag, fire Water Pulse! Bullfrag fires Water Pulse, as Lucario blocks it with Aura Sphere. Lucario then appears in front of Bullfrag, striking it with Bone Rush. Bullfrag flies back, and catches itself, panting heavily. Ben: Oh, man! Come on, Bullfrag! Let’s show them our real power! We can’t lose here! Bullfrag: Frog, a, DIER! Bullfrag glows blue, as sparkling swirling energy circles it. Bullfrag morphs and evolves into a Greninja. Bullfrag: Greninj! Ben: Whoa! Who’s that Pokémon? (Ben scans it.) Pokédex: Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon, and the evolved form of Frogadier. It appears and vanishes with a ninja’s grace. It toys with its enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars of sharpest water. Ben: Nice! And you even have some new moves! Now Bullfrag! Use Water Shuriken! Korrina: Aura Sphere! Bullfrag forms a large Water Shuriken, propelling it forward. Lucario fires Aura Sphere, it hitting Water Shuriken, causing an explosion. Several smaller Water Shuriken shoot through, striking Lucario several times. Korrina: How’d that get through?! Ben: Water Shuriken can strike several times. Now, Bounce! Korrina: Power-Up Punch! Bullfrag Bounces into the air, then comes foot first at Lucario. Lucario forms Power-Up Punch, as the two collide, an explosion occurring. Both Pokémon lie on the ground, defeated. Gurkinn: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! The match is a draw! Ben: Seriously?! Korrina goes out onto the field, helping Lucario up. Ben does the same, helping Bullfrag. Korrina: So, what now? Gurkinn: As gym leader, you have the ability to choose if he receives the gym badge or not in this situation. Korrina: Oh, really? In that case, I will! That was an excellent battle there, Ben! You’ve earned the Rumble Badge! Korrina pulls out the Rumble Badge, giving it to Ben. Ben is elated, jumping up and down. Ben: Alright! I won the Rumble Badge! Gwen: Let’s get to the Pokémon Center. All of your Pokémon are exhausted. Ben: Yeah, I guess so. See ya, Korrina! Ben and Gwen walk off, as Max approaches Gurkinn. Max: I guess I’ll see you later too. Gurkinn: It was good to see you again, Max. Feel free to come back anytime. I’d love to defeat you again. Max: Ha-ha. Sure. Max follows after Ben and Gwen, as Gurkinn turns to Korrina. Gurkinn: That was an impressive battle today. Against that boy and Cyrus. Korrina: Really?! Wow, thanks Grandpa! Gurkinn: I think it is time, to begin teaching you the art of Mega Evolution. Korrina: Mega Evolution?! But, I thought you said that the technique was lost! Gurkinn: I only said that so those not worthy of it don’t learn of it. And I believe, that you’ve proven yourself worthy at this point. Rest up tonight, for tomorrow, your training starts anew. Main Events * Ben has a draw with Korrina, earning him the Rumble Badge. * Frankenstrike is revealed to have evolved into Raichu. ** Frankenstrike's ability is revealed to be Static. ** Frankenstrike reveals to have learned Iron Tail. * Kickin Hawk's ability is revealed to be Limber, and it learned Aerial Ace. * Brainstorm is revealed to have evolved into a Kadabra. ** Brainstorm is revealed to be Male due to gender differences. ** Brainstorm reveals to have learned Psybeam and Charge Beam. * Bullfrag evolves into Bullfrag, learning Water Shuriken. * Max reveals his Pokémon, Xylene and Vilgax. * Mega Evolution is mentioned by name for the first time in the Pokémon Tales franchise. * Cyrus is introduced. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Max Tennyson * Korrina * Gurkinn Villains * Forever Knights ** Cyrus Pokémon * Frankenstrike the Raichu (Ben's, recently evolved) * Kickin Hawk the Hawlucha (Ben's) * Brainstorm the Kadabra (Ben's, recently evolved) * Bullfrag the Frogadier (Ben's, evolves) * Bullfrag the Greninja (Ben's, newly evolved) * Espurr (Gwen's) * Xylene the Lapras (Max's) * Vilgax the Octillery (Max's) * Lucario (Korrina's) * Mienfoo (Korrina's) * Machoke (Korrina's) * Pangoro (Cyrus's) * Gurdurr (Forever Knight's) * Throh (Forever Knight's) * Sawk (Forever Knight's) Trivia * All of the Pokémon Ben used in this episode either had a new move, ability, or evolution revealed, or all three. * Max's Pokémon are nicknamed after important characters to him in the Ben 10 franchise. * Cyrus is NOT the one from Pokémon. This one is from Ben 10. * The battle between Greninja and Lucario is based off the two both being playable characters in the Super Smash Bros series, as well as them forming a team together in another of my series, Super Smash Bros: Battle! * This episode marks the first time Ben wins a gym battle by a draw. ** Korrina remains a trainer that he's never defeated in battle. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Forever Knights arc